User talk:Dancing Penguin
Sure, you could talk to me... But why not doing it in a wiki where I'm active? Probably the Club Penguin Wiki. Archives: * Archive 1 * Archive 2 * Archive 3 RE: That's cause me and Trisk agreed on it. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 23:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Now I can talk to you here, lol. And thanks for telling me how to (sorta) make videos. I'll ask TS if I have more questions. Citcxirtcem 21:49, November 5, 2009 (UTC) FCVDS Maybe in the special DP and Cadenc fall in love because of the potion, but stay in love :) Citcxirtcem 22:25, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Never gets a GF, although IDK who. We'll work it through. Citcxirtcem 22:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay We'll need to ask Pufflezzz/Corai first. Anyways, I'm thinking that Dancing Penguin always had a crush of Cadence, but before he can tell her they get affected by the gas and fall in love with anything, but DP still has a crush of Cadence, so he tries to tell her, but she doesn't pay attention until everyone is cured. Citcxirtcem 14:51, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Also I think we should work on your Fan Show wiki. We'll organize it so that it'll look like a tv character article instead of a origional character article Citcxirtcem 19:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) THX someone called me a bad word in CP just now and you cheered me up :D --Corai was here : [:-). 20:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:Merry Christmas! Thanks --Speeddasher ::) Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) RE: Merry Christmas! Thank you, Dancing Penguin. Merry Christmas to you too! Is it Christmas Day already over there? Well, in about 3 hours, it'll be Christmas Eve in the UK. Merry Christmas! Have a lovely 2010. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 20:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It's Christmas Eve here too - and I live in GMT too. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 14:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:Merry Christmas (#3!) Thanks, you're (one of) the best! Citcxirtcem 18:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) A new show for your CP fanon television wiki X and the City We'll work on it here, and move it there. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 03:12, December 29, 2009 (UTC) re:Shows Well it's worth a shot. I mean, X and the City is pretty popular. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 16:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Okay Also, can you help me expand "X and the City" I would appreciate it if you also made the other masters in the Bureau of Nonsense. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 17:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) lol Thx, :D --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 22:39, January 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Decimal comma Countries where CP is available in one or more official language (based on what I know): * USA * UK * Australia * France * Spain * Mexico * Canada Do you honestly think some dude from Russia or Indonesia is going to look here and care about the decimal comma being a point if he doesn't even know what CP is? Another thing -- MATH IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE ONE AND ONLY ONE FORM OF NOTATION. You never write 3^2 = 9 as 3_2 = 9 , do you? Our audience will primarily come from the USA, Canada, the UK, and Australia -- in other words, English-speaking countries that have access to the Internet. Look at the map and see whether those countries use a decimal point or comma. Point for the win. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 19:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I made my point. People in South Africa don't play CP. Therefore, they'd never end up here in the first place, and they'd never care whether we used commas or points. However, more people that use decimal points ALSO happen to play CP, and therefore they're more likely to end up here and get confused because they think the writer of the Capital Elections needs to learn math again. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 19:44, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Take a look at the factors: * Unless South Africa recognizes English, French, or Spanish as an official language, CP is not available in at least one of the languages the populace speaks. * Does South Africa have the Internet? * Does the populace have computers readily available? If the answer to one of these questions is no, then CP is not extensively popular in South Africa. Thus, I wouldn't expect a South African to wind up here ready to write some CP Fanon/Fan Fiction. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 19:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I said IF. Definately. I've seen people on cp with the south africa flag. : That doesn't neccessarily mean they're from South Africa. And don't forget, South Africa is only one country. I'd like to see whether Russians play CP, or Indonesians, or Turks, or peeps from Greenland... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 20:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I never said it was less important. However, there are over 200 countries in the world, and South Africa is only one of them. To get a more accurate picture, you need to examine all countries. And I never said that the presence of a South Africa flag means that the user is not from South Africa. In the words of Bugs Bunny, "stop being so dang literal!" ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 20:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) You quit? Again? lol. But the world needs you! Anyways, I hope you have fun editing in those other wikis. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:53, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Article on UNCP Yeah, we don't really like it, so could you delete it? Its offending our users, and make our work feel like wasted work. And cool down User:Z k. He insulted Anniemoose, saying "Your fatherrrr poops on you, doesn't he". Please delete it. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Iron Walrus is Watching You. Always.]] 03:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Whaaaaaaaaaaat? --[[Xorai| This guy ROCKS]] 03:39, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm confused, you mean the fanon article on uncp or the uncp article on fanon? --'DP' 22:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Fanon article on UNCP. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Iron Walrus is Watching You. Always.]] 22:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Err... you talking about Unnderground Clubb Phengin Weekee? --'DP' That, i wish theyd STOP DOING THAT! It hurt my feelign very very badly :( -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 22:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :How? --'DP' They insulted us :( And we speka of+.... THE EVIL UN CLUB PENGUIN WIKI! -- This guy ROCKS talk......If you dare........ 22:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Quit acting dumb, you know exactly what we're talking about. W have a full campaign launched to rid this site of links y'know. I don't think you want your beloved wiki to die. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Iron Walrus is Watching You. Always.]] 22:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Erm... so ban the links to uncp. What's the big problem here? --'DP' Z K DP, as an old friend, and a current enemey, I ask of a favor. Recently, a new vandal named Z K has been trolling us, and is based in UNCP. By Wikia codenames, its called Cross-Wiki Problems. Remember when Toughpigs blocked me on CPW? It cuase I was mistakened for a vandal on another wiki. Now, I ask that you block him, and delete the CPFW article on the UNCP. And the Happy**** article there to. And any other articles containing our names, or making fun of us. We don't like it, and since we don't its illegal under Wikia ToU. Now, unless you want us to report you to Wikia, showing evidence to them, I suggest you block the cross-wiki vandal, and delete articles containing us. Thank you. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Iron Walrus is Watching You. Always.]] 21:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Just because of a problem on one wiki doesn't mean mean they can be banned on all. And yes, we insult everything, can do it legally. Z K shouldn't vandalize this wiki, but he is editing productively on one wiki, and stop bawwing over pointless stuff. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 21:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Please, leave me out of this. --'DP' :::Why should you be left out of this? You edit on the UCPW and go here. You know Z K, you can do something! But your choosing not to, which is disgraceful. Who's side are you on, eh? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::There are no sides. The Happy*** article does not meet our standards and should be deleted though. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 22:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ya, I deleted Happy****. Btw, x 22:44 I hate walruses almost as much as the UCPW. x 22:44 He's not a walrus x 22:44 well what ever the heck he is BAN HIM! x 22:45 He's probably just a Nazi x 22:45 He's more of a Str00del x 22:45 Too smart to be a Str00del x 22:45 Oh x 22:46 I bet hes one of Dancing Penguins evil minions O_O x 22:46 No, Str00dels are smarter than him x 22:46 I think he must be someone in disguise for revenge x 22:46 ... He could be the 2nd coming of Fluffy x 22:47 Or it could be one of dancing penguins evil minions! x 22:47 Dancing Penguin isn't evil x 22:47 Fluffy the 2nd O-O x 22:48 Yesh dancing penguin is evil. x 22:49 ... if hes not evil hes a JERKISH SWEARING VERY BAD PENGUIN. --'DP' RE: New Selection of Admins (Proposal) I am unsure on some things on the proposal for the new selection of admins. And I know that I am one of the choices for permanent admin, but if I start boasting about myself, don't take it seriously, I'll be proving a point... Now, can I vote? As I am one of the choices, I dunno if I can vote. Personally, I am fine with the proposals (there's the boasting), and just because others are fourth (you know who I am talking to), they are objecting because they are the the most-edited user on the wiki. They have a right to say that, as it's their opinion and their thought - so I have no objection on that subject. Next, what if the newly chosen admins become less active, will they be demoted? Reply back. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) New Selection of Admins Basically the complaint is that 4 isn't enough, and other admins deserve their rights. That's why I want you to take it from 4 to ten. Mine are: Happyface, Leader, Screwball, Speeddasher, Hat Pop and you Others could be Tails and Anniemoose. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ---------- Here's what I think on the subject. You can see the blog post for more info, back-up sysop can be: * Anniemoose98 - possible demotion after * Speeddasher - just in case * Dancing Penguin - yes, DP, but he needs to get his game on with the mainspace. * Sanchonachos - active and atleast deserves back-up. * Happyface414 - just in case also. This is fair... and makes up nine admins. Better than twenty, eh? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:43, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well you guys make a point. If I have to choose more, it will be Leader, Screwball, Speeddasher and Hat Pop (which makes 8). Unfortunately I don't think this vote will pass... --'DP' Has the vote been cancelled... by you? We were tied, weren't we? I thought it was a good system (boasting!), but we really could of stopped chatting about it (locked comments) and got on with the vote. If it's cancelled, that was totally a waste of time. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 23:12, February 13, 2010 (UTC) We could consider keeping them as back-up, right? And, I don't think that it wouldn't be fair - if they're not active, then why not demote? We're loosing users, anyway - if we're loosing our BOSS members, then what's the point of keeping them as a BOSS if they are inactive? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Gah! Oh... that's why I downloaded Lazarus on Firefox - saves your text & forms, thanks to TurtleShroom. Speaking of the mushroom (LOL!) will be a bureaucrat too? I agree with the proposals, besides that. If you got anything to add I'll reply tomorrow. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Admin Proposal (and my opinions) Whoa, isn't that a little too many? * Sk8r hardly ever edits. * Tails rarely does any admin work. * Speed is on semi-quit (meh, I guess he should have the rights, he's a great user). * Hat Pop is more active on the CPW. * The Leader is semi-inactive (meh, maybe he should have admin rights, too) Also, I personally think Anniemoose may be a little too overkill. He decreed that only the IRC was to be used for chatting without a forum, voting, or any confirmation whatsoever on the wiki. He also banned Tigernose once for removing his votes on a CPW forum (power abuse...). I'm pretty sure there were a few other incidents that made me question his adminship, but I can't remember right now... Anyway, you may want to cut that list down. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 23:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Adopting DP You haven't quit, but your article Dancing Penguin is not good enough (no offence). Basically, he is dating Cadence, and he is always shown crying (by the way, I got a new image from CPW for him as a bit bigger) - and his article isn't good enough to be going out with Cadence (who is a very famous DJ). I was planning for her to be dating DJ Crow, because they both match, but then it was declared that Dancing Penguin would go out with Cadence, but I never agreed - it's not because Crow is my article, it's because they both match. Even it if wasn't my article, I'd say the same. Anyway, if you wouldn't mind a change of history completely with the dating thing (or something like DP and her split up and now she goes out with DJ Crow, but DP is okay with it and cool DJ Crow could make him famous-er]). Your choice. I was going to expand the article, but I wanted your permission first. So reply back (hopefully), and we'll see what happens. So it's this: * can there be a change in Cadence's partner? * can I expand Dancing Penguin for you? * make Dancing Penguin famous. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, do what you want with DP. You don't need to "expand him for me" if you don't want to, I don't really consider it mine now. Dancing Penguin 21:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey DP! I sugest (or however you spell it) that you come on and edit on Club Penguin Wiki. Also,hurry! On the page Club Penguin Wiki:Administrator,it is pointed out that you and Alxeedo111 are inactive! Hurry,or you are going to be demoted! --Gary the Gaget Dude 11:43, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for informing me, but I no longer edit the CPW and I already got demoted there. Dancing Penguin 12:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Dancing penguin :). --Rosroblepeng 00:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Hi! Dancing Penguin 12:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey DP. Can you send a YouTube friend invite to Penguinnate2? That's my account. I have a few friends from wiki there,and I have a question. On Metalmanager's account,how come there is no last signed in thing? Just asking,I've viewed his channel many times. --Gary the Gaget Dude 20:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Stop Editing My Blog Post. You may edit my blog post. Dear Dancing Penguin, Please stop editing my blog posts. They are really confusing when I try to edit them. I know you mean well, but please leave the work to me. Please don't interfere with my affairs. Cheers, ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 13:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you continue to do so, I'll just keep reverting it back. Dear Dancing Penguin, You are now given the autority to edit my blog post. Please inform me which vote you last counted as part of your updates. Get what I mean? Just find the blog post at the bottom of the page and record the time, messenging me about that thereafter. Thanks. Cheers, ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 13:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) "We know that the law is good if one uses it properly." --NAE's Bible-O-Rama 2.0 15:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Stop this immediately! WHT PART OF DO NOT EDIT DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?? Stop editing the catastrophe and meet me on the Shout box!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 12:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Your Un-CP Lie Dancing Penguin, I have this ultimatum: delete that slanderous lie off of the Un-CP as soon as you get this message, or step down from power on this site. --TurtleShroom Board of Censorship P.S.: Tarnishing my good name will recieve no warning. Do it NOW or step down. I would ignore him DP. Technically, he is not permitted to do anything to you here because of what you did on another site. For instance, if you hit your friend, while over at his house, a teacher cannot put you in detention for it. It's not a school issue. --Fearr caorach |''The sheep is reported to be heavily armed and should be avoided'' ( ) 09:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I tried. I argued, but they would not listen. They have are blinded by their dislike. You are to be demoted. I am truly sorry. I know this must suck, that while you're away the whole wiki turns against you, except one unpopular sysop. I did what I could, and I am sorry that was not enough. --Fearr caorach |''The sheep is reported to be heavily armed and should be avoided'' ( ) 11:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Spam Take me off your spam newsletter list, stop encouraging people to spam on a site I am ignoring and not bothering, and cease any attempts to anger me on my talk page. You may slander name with cursing and disrespect however you desire on yoyur sewer's walls and mainspace, and I can do nothing about it. However, when you spam on my talk page, it calls me over. As long as I don't get messaged, I will never read your site, and I will not complain of its content. Furthermore, trolling and spam, unless you are ZK and other exceptions, are grounds for blocking. I do not understand why you still hold power here. If I could, you'd be demoted forever and blocked because you do little to help and mostly serve as a hindering gateway to the Un-CP. Stop spamming me on that Un-CP user talk page. I am leaving you alone there, so stop bothering me. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Nangnangnangnangnang.... † 1 - 2 † [[special:contributions/TurtleShroom| How would you like an extremely large sum of money? -and some new pants. ]]– –''' 16:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Removal From UNCP Times List The title really says it all. I really don't want spam from UNCP, and I've never considered editing there. UNCP site is ready Here's the link Seahorse gave me; http://humor.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/ Cheers. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'''ZoneKill]] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 22:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Japanese party! I am having a party for Japan at my igloo on CP on ice box right now. Please come and dance to help Japan --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 05:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC) archive? DP, whats an archiveMart456t (talk) 19:19, December 23, 2012 (UTC)mart456t I IZ IN UR WIKI DELETING UR PAGES!